This invention relates generally to furniture, and more particularly to furniture used in an office, or home office environment.
Today""s businesses rely heavily upon a variety of different electrical apparatus as the primary means by which information is received and disseminated. Thus, it is almost invariable that every desk encountered in a business environment supports one or more of these electronic apparatus. Common to most every office desk is at least a computer and a telephone. However, there are a variety of other devices that are normally positioned atop a business desk. Such other apparatus includes dictation/recorders, computer printers, computer scanners, telephone answering machines, facsimile machines, paper copiers and image scanners. Each of these office tools contain at least one electrical cable and may include additional cables permitting electrical communication with other devices. For example, such additional cables include the cable connecting the computer to the computer printer, the telephone cable between the facsimile machine and the telephone outlet and the connection between an image scanner and a computer.
Depending upon the particular arrangement of devices on the desk, these cables are often strewn in a haphazard arrangement on the top of the desk. This arrangement is unacceptable because it decreases the effective area in which a person can work. Also, many of these cables are positioned such that they partially hang over the back of the desk. This arrangement produces a visually unpleasant work environment. Moreover, if the particular desk is in a common area through which people frequently pass, there exists the potential for inadvertent contact with the cables which can damage the cables. In addition, a passing individual may become entangled in these cables and, as a result, pull the dedicated electrical apparatus from the desk causing irreparable damage to the electrical apparatus and personal injury.
Additionally, in order to provide maximum space utilization, many offices are arranged such that the individual desks are positioned in an open area. As a result, persons working in this environment do not enjoy a sense of privacy. Furthermore, the typical office desk does not afford the worker any appreciable degree of modesty, i.e. privacy for the area existing below the worksurface of the desk.
Another shortcoming with respect to present day office furniture is in the area of conference tables. Normal conference tables comprise a substantially rectangular, horizontal worksurface with a series of legs depending therefrom. During meetings, presentations, and seminars, one or more electrical apparatus are often used to convey information. In this context, such electrical devices include overhead projectors, slide projectors, film projectors, and phone teleconferencing equipment. To use these devices, one must normally attach the electrical cable to the electrical outlet positioned in the wall adjacent to the conference table. Thus, the cable hangs over a side of the conference table and prevents individuals from moving freely about the conference room.
Therefore, there exists a need for an office furniture system which effectively eliminate the problems extant in the prior art and is cost effective to manufacture.
Accordingly the present invention advances a new and unique office furniture system which successfully eliminates problems unaddressed by the prior art. According to one preferred aspect of the invention, the office furniture system is embodied in a utility desk having a cable channel depending from the back of the worksurface. This cable channel is dimensioned to accept the electrical cables connected to the electrical apparatus positioned on the worksurface. In accepting these electrical cables, the cable channel improves the visual appearance of the work area and prevents inadvertent contact between individuals and the electrical cables. In addition, placement of the electrical cables within the channel increases the effective workspace area. Moreover, the cable channel depends a preselected distance below the worksurface and thereby provides the worker with a degree of modesty.
According to another preferred aspect of the invention, the desk includes a vertical back extending from the cable channel. The top of the back may contain a horizontal shelf extending therefrom, thereby providing an additional worksurface. Also, the vertical back may be formed with a window having an adjustable shade positioned thereover. This vertical back in combination with the window provides the worker with a degree of privacy.
According to another aspect of the invention, the pair of legs positioned proximate to the back of the worksurface are equipped with rollers. These rollers facilitate movement of the desk when rearrangement of the work area is required.
According to still another aspect of the invention, the desk includes a return rotatably attached to a front leg of the desk. The return is equipped with a pair of legs having rollers attached thereto, permitting the return to be rotated about the leg of the desk. Thus, the return provides an additional work surface and can be positioned under the worksurface of the desk when not in use.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a conference table is provided having a generally rectangular worksurface with four legs depending therefrom. The front of the worksurface is formed with a cutout section while the pair of legs positioned proximate to the front of the worksurface are fitted with rollers to thereby provide mobility. In a preferred embodiment, two individual conference tables are juxtaposed such that the front surfaces of the adjacent conference tables are in abutting contact, with the cutout sections of the respective tables in registration. When so positioned, these conference tables create an enlarged cutout section dimensioned to enable electrical cables to extend therethrough.
These and other advantages, benefits and objects will be understood by one skilled in the art from the drawings, description and claims which follow.